Good Payback
Good Payback is the 4th episode of Ben 10: MEGA Alien. Summary As promised, Ben, Gwen and Kevin return to Ledger Domain to help Charmcaster in her battle against Adwaita and to free all magical beings within that planet. Plot Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Julie were out bowling. Julie was on Ben's team, Gwen and Kevin were together. 'Your go, Ben' Julie said sweetly. He stood and transformed into Brainstorm. As Brainstorm, Ben began working out exactly where to throw the ball so that he could get a strike. Just as planned. Gwen threw her ball into the gutter and stormed off to the bathroom. 'What appears to have spiked her emotions?' Brainstorm asked Kevin as he transformed back. Julie was cheering that they won. 'Dude, you always cheat using your aliens to win' Kevin pointed out. 'Fine, rematch. I'll stay Ben the entire game. I memorised it all anyway.' Kevin sighed. Suddenly a pink portal opened up and stone creatures appeared. 'Those look like the ones Charmcaster used to carry around!' Ben shouted. 'Isn't she good now?' Kevin asked. 'Who cares, it's hero time!' Ben shouted. 'ChamAlien!' Ben shouted. He rushed to where the stone creatures were standing, but they were gone. 'Hey?' he asked. Then he heard Julie scream as he saw them running at her. ChamAlien quickly ran and began bashing the creatures together. 'Ben!' Julie shouted. Gwen heard all the screaming from the bathroom and quickly ran out. 'Gwen, they want Julie. You protect her while Kevin and I stop them' Ben instructed. 'TriWuzzo!' Ben began rolling at them and shooting laser eye beams. The stone creatures continued to regenerate until they started multiplying. TriWuzzo quickly transformed into Ditto and multiplied too, but they weren't strong enough to hold off the creatures. The creatures knocked all the Ditto clones down, causing Ben to transform back to his human form. They ran at Julie and tackled her as a portal appeared behind her. 'Quick! Jump through the portal!' Kevin shouted. Gwen and Kevin jumped through together but Ben struggled to stand. Once he got up he jumped through the closing gateway. The three fell out into Ledger Domain. 'Ben! Kevin! GWEN!' Charmcaster shouted as she gave them all a huge hug. 'Charmcaster? You were behind this?' Gwen asked, feeling slightly hurt that she had sent stone creatures to attack them. 'Well, yes, but please let me explain. I have gone around, saving creatures from Adwaita's grip, but us alone are not enough. We needed you three to help. I needed to get all of your attention so I sent my creatures to snatch Julie' Charmcaster explained. Ben stood, dusting himself off. 'That is so weird, I was just thinking about heading over here!' Ben said. 'No!' Kevin said, shocked by the coincidence. 'No joke!' Ben replied. Suddenly they heard the sound of wind moving through trees, but there were no trees. 'Adwaita' Charmcaster said. 'Did somebody say my name?' Adwaita said. He looked different, the mana surrounding him was half flames, half mana. 'He has been rigging his mana abilities so that he can manipulate air, mana and fire' Charmcaster explained. Adwaita held out his hand and shot a mana beam. It was flaming and it flew right at the team. Gwen quickly grabbed Julie and jumped. Kevin and Ben jumped in the other direction. Charmcaster rose up into the air. 'Adwaita, I told you to leave my world!' she shouted. 'But what would be the fun of that? I never leave without a fight.' Adwaita charged at Charmcaster. She saw that at the speed he moved she had no chance of survival and bowed her head. Then she heard a cracking noise but felt no pain. She looked up to see a diamond shard protecting her. 'Diamondhead!' Ben shouted. Adwaita fell to the ground but recovered a second before hitting the ground. Diamondhead lunged at him and the two began melee fighting. Adwaita shot a mana blast at him but Diamondhead absorbed it and redirected it. Adwaita was knocked back by the attack. 'Go Ben!' Kevin cheered. He watched as Adwaita began forming into flight mode and quickly absorbed electricity. Adwaita flew at Diamondhead, ready to slice his head off but Kevin flew into Diamondhead and separated his body to shoot from each of Diamondhead's hands. 'Since when can I do that?' Ben asked. 'Since I did it, not you' Kevin said as he flew off of Adwaita's body and reformed. Adwaita came to and threw Kevin into a pit of energy-eating aliens. 'Kevin!' they all shouted. Suddenly, Julie ran to his rescue. 'JULIE!' they all shouted again. Julie's body began glowing green and turning black as her Ship suit activated. She flew into the pit and picked up Kevin before he was eaten. 'Ship ship' Ship said as they landed. 'Where was Ship hiding?' Ben asked. 'Oh, infant Galvanic Mechamorph have more powers than adults. One of their powers are to shrink to microscopic sizes. Ship always hides on my ear so he can see exactly what is going on' Julie explained. Suddenly the ground began shaking. Ben turned to see what was going on. 'It's Adwaita's rock creatures!' he shouted. Charmcaster and Julie flew into the air. Gwen wrapped herself, Kevin and Ben in a mana ball. Ben could see that the stampede was too much for that little ball to handle. 'Armodrillo!' Ben shouted. 'What are you doing?' Gwen asked. 'Hold this ball for as long as you can, I will be back in a minute' Ben said. Gwen opened a hole at the bottom and Ben began drilling through at great speed. He created a giant tunnel to allow for them to hide in. Armodrillo flew out of the ground and pushed Gwen's mana ball into the tunnel. It flew through in a "U" shape, then stopped on the second side. 'What's going on, Ben?' Gwen asked. 'Just wait here, I will push out any creatures that fall through' Ben said as he transformed into Water Hazard. In the air Julie and Charmcaster watched as the creatures began climbing through the hole. 'NOO!' they shouted. Water Hazard waited until he saw the first creature appear. He began shooting high pressured water blasts at it, pushing it backwards further and further. The stone creatures began shooting out of the tunnel like a hose shot out water. Julie and Charmcaster destroyed them with beams as they flew past. Finally the tunnel was rid of any creatures. 'Gwen, put some mana ropes around me' Water Hazard said. He pressed the MEGATRIX II on his chest and transformed to Ripjaws. Ripjaws pulled Gwen and Kevin out of the water and all the way up into the air. Charmcaster created a platform and the three landed on it. 'Look at all those stone creatures!' Julie shouted in shock. 'How can just 5 of us defeat the hundreds of those and that Adwaita guy!' 'Easy, we make a few extra of us' Ben said. He ignored his joke and began explaining. 'Okay, everyone just fight as much as you can, when you can't take anymore retreat to the air and create a platform for yourself to rest on. As soon as we get rid of most of these guys I will go on to fight Adwaita' Ben explained. 'Okay, ready?' they agreed. 'Echo Echo, I'm ready!' Ben said. He cloned himself atleast a hundred times and they all jumped off of the platform and flew at the creatures. Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Charmcaster and all the Echo Echo clones began fighting the creatures. 'Just smash the red dot on the middle of their head! It will release them from Adwaita's grip so they can join our team' Charmcaster explained. 'I can do that so much quicker!' Echo Echo said. He and his clones began sonic screaming, breaking the glass dot on their heads. 'Okay you guys, stick to the stone creatures, I'm going to go deal with Adwaita!' Echo Echo said, hitting the MEGATRIX to absorb all his clones. He ran, boosting his speed with sonic waves. 'Ben Tennyson, you are beginning to annoy me' Adwaita said. 'Heh, most people over the age of 50 agree' Ben said. 'Humungousaur!' Ben began laying into Adwaita, but he created a mana shield. When Ben began breaking it he turned the mana to fire. 'AHHH THAT BURNS!' he shouted, blowing on his flaming hands. 'The point, exactly' Adwaita pointed out. Humongousaur put his flaming hands to his chest and transformed into Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humongousaur shook off his flaming knuckles and transformed them into missile launchers. 'Say good night.' Ultimate Humongousaur began shooting missiles but Adwaita managed to block them. Ben jumped into the air and whacked Adwaita across the face with his mace tail. Adwaita fell to the floor. He rose again and began melee fighting with Ultimate Humongousaur. Ben gave him a punch to the stomach and tripped him. Ultimate Humongousaur got ready to jump onto Adwaita but he created a flame shield that pushed Ben far into the sky. Ultimate Humongousaur's silhouette in the sky disappeared as a twister shot out of the sky. It struck right next to Adwaita. 'What is this?!' he asked. 'This is the Stormfront' a voice said that came from inside the twister. Stormfront shot lightning at Adwaita, throwing him through the sky, but he managed to fly back into Stormfront. Adwaita grabbed onto his necklace and recited a spell. Suddenly a high pitched whistle caused for Stormfront to shake violently. 'What is going on?' Ben asked. He began inflating and was about to blow up when Ben quickly became Eye Guy. As Eye Guy he created an ice ramp and rode it over to his friends. 'Ben? Did you stop him?' Julie asked. 'No, we need to get out of here. We will stop him another day but not right now!' Ben said, exhausted. He transformed into Clockwork and opened a portal to their regular dimension. He grabbed everyone and pushed them through the portal, then jumped through himself. On Earth, everyone flew through the portal onto Ben's front yard. Ben reverted to human and passed out on the floor. 'BEN! Why did you bring me back here!' Charmcaster shouted. 'Charmcaster, Adwaita was too close. If even Ben couldn't stop him, either could you. We will return, together. I promise' Gwen said. Major Events *The team return to help Charmcaster *Brainstorm, ChamAlien, TriWuzzo, Ditto, Diamondhead, Armodrillo, Water Hazard, Ripjaws, Echo Echo, Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur, Stormfront, Eye Guy and Clockwork make their first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Charmcaster Villains *Stone Creatures *Adwaita Aliens Used *Brainstorm (First Reappearance) *ChamAlien (First Reappearance) *TriWuzzo (First Reappearance) *Ditto (First Reappearance) *Diamondhead (First Reappearance) *Armodrillo (First Reappearance) *Water Hazard (First Reappearance) *Ripjaws (First Reappearance) *Echo Echo (First Reappearance) *Humungousaur (First Reappearance) *Ultimate Humungousaur (First Reappearance) *Stormfront (First Reappearance) *Eye Guy (First Reappearance) *Clockwork (First Reappearance) Trivia *It appears that between the end of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX and the beginning of Ben 10: MEGA Alien that Ben and Julie got back together. *Ben uses the method of becoming Brainstorm to win again. *Ben makes a joke about becoming Echo Echo but doesn't transform until later. Category:ET Category:Episodes